Heavy equipment as used for earth moving and similar applications may be used to perform a number of different functions using a variety of specially adapted implements, such as buckets, scarifying teeth, fork lift blades, smoothing blades or rakes. Most commonly, a bucket is the basic implement but it is often desirable to utilize the prime mover for other functions, so as to require the connection of an implement specifically adapted to the desired function. Thus, the ability to connect an implement quickly with a minimum of effort is highly desirable and can add significantly to the work potential of a machine.
In current practice, these implement change-overs require either on-ground assistance, for aligning connecting holes and driving, pins or the addition of complex, hydraulic power operated, coupling linkages. As a result, the cost of the desired flexibility can be such that there are other, less expensive alternatives for accomplishing the required function.
A first object of the present invention is therefore, to provide a method and apparatus that will enable the heavy equipment operator to connect attachments to his machine without assistance from on the ground. A second object is that the aforesaid method and apparatus be simple and inexpensive and yet a third object is that this method and apparatus be reliable and require little or no maintenance.